


Happiest day of my life

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blood, Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maylor baby, Mpreg, difficult birth, pregnant Roger, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roger's pregnant and there are some difficulties in the birth.Brian loses it. A bit.Based on this headcanon by tumblr user bohemian-rhapsody-slash: "The birth is really traumatic and Brian ends up breaking down in the delivery room thinking that he's going to lose Roger and his baby but Freddie and JOhn calm him down, and both Roger and baby turn out to be fine."Changed it a bit, but it's mostly that. Fluff in the first part, angst in the second.





	Happiest day of my life

This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, and instead Brian was bawling his eyes out on a friend’s chest, hoping this was some sort of nightmare. That this wasn’t true, that at some point he would wake up and turn off the alarm and Roger would be next to him, peacefully asleep, complaining that it was too early to be doing anything. He would be all right, he would be whole and none of that hellish evening would have happened. Roger would be okay, and he would smile again.

Roger wasn’t due for another three weeks, so Brian often left for the recording studio, or left for the library, stuff like that. Roger was very big but still able to live normally, and insisted on his independence. In fact, as much as Brian wanted to coddle and do everything for his pregnant lover, Roger insisted on doing everything he could himself. So when he left that morning, it wasn’t just Brian getting some time for himself – he was also telling Roger that he trusted him, and that he deserved his won alone time, to do anything he wanted.

The pregnancy had been calm enough, despite some very strong morning sickness in the beginning. Roger was even more bitchy than usual, and the mood changes and oversensitivity had caused more than one or two conflicts not just between the two of them, but with the rest of the band too. Roger was more sensitive to any type of criticism and sometimes he lashed out at the others but other times he just teared up, making the others feel awful. Pregnant Roger was even more complicated to handle than usual.

Brian and him had many shouting matches in those first months, but they always made up. There was a lot of make up sex and a lot of plans. Riffs and solos directed at the tiny bump, lots of Brian singing into his lover’s stomach. It was… pleasant. They thought of names, they wondered who would teach them what first to their baby. Brian was buying every piece of space themed decoration there was available while Roger bought tiny toy car plushies.

For a while, it was good.

Then Roger started showing and getting really insecure about his weight and his appearance, which made him even more moody. Sometimes he would scream at Brian to release tension, sometimes he would use his drum set as a let out… The thing was, Roger was used to looking very good, his whole life he’d looked great and now that he was at the peak of his physique, that he even had fans and admirers who had posters of him… He hated looking this bloated, this big.

When Brian figured out this was why Roger had been acting so difficult lately, he devised a strategy to make him feel better about himself. He knew the drummer very well and had a logical imaginative mind. There was a photoshoot. Not one of those me you and the baby bump shoots, but a sexy one. With lots of nakedness and suggestive poses and sex afterwards. Brian had understood that it was important for Roger to still feel desirable, and had managed to do it.

Besides, he liked getting pictures and took a lot of them documenting the different phases of their baby growing inside Roger. Even if sometimes the blond put his hand on the camera, claiming that there shouldn’t be any documents of “his time as a whale”. Whatever Roger’s problems with it, Brian was very glad to have more to love and thought and sang a lot of songs with it as a topic, some more serious, some more humorous like the very straightforward “I love that you’re fat”.

Then Roger had another minor crisis when he got too big to properly play the drums and do many other things and he started needing help. Having to say goodbye to his jeans had been hard enough and now this? The days were too long without being able to play, or drink, or smoke or any of those things that brought him joy. The fact that Brian kept hovering over him, telling him to do less and less wasn’t helping matters. The baby was fine. He wasn’t so much.

So Brian told his lover that he was going to give him a day off from all his hovering, and left for a very well deserved day alone with his guitar and a book about exoplanets. No complaining, no screams, just some peace and quiet, which was rare now and was going to be even rarer when they baby came. They had already their last album, which was selling very well, a couple of months back, and had postponed the tour until Roger was able and willing again. They would probably take the baby on the tour, too. It was going to be great.

When Roger and him first got together, Brian never thought it would last this long, that he would build a family with the drummer. Roger had been a king of one-night stands, always entertaining people, but often not even doing the effort to remember their names. Brian figured they would hook up a couple of times and then decided they were better as friends. But Roger had never wanted to let him go, and things got more serious. Hell, this was serious as a heart attack. They were having a kid.

Deacy was going to give them all the advice that he had on being a parent who is also a member of Queen: how to find time for the kids, how to still be present after a long tour, those sorts of things, so they weren’t very worried about that. They could see that John was a great father and with his guidance and some of their love, they were sure to have a lovely family.

Thinking about this, about how far they’d come and how loved and cherished this baby was going to be, he came back home, feeling refreshed and happy. And then it all came crashing down.

“Rog?”

Where was he?

“Brian…”

The voice was weak and broken…Brian found his lover sitting against the wall, pale as a sheet and with an expression of pure agony in his face as one of his hands clutched his swollen belly. His long hair was plastered to his face and neck, he was covered in cold sweat from the effort. Oh, and there was a small pool of blood under his pants.

“Something… is wrong… I couldn’t reach the phone… I couldn’t get…”

The phone was in the kitchen, and that was were Brian raced to call an ambulance, and then raced back to the bedroom, back to Roger. He knelt in front of him and caressed his face softly.

“They will be here in no time, ok? The doctors will make it better. Are you having contractions?”

Roger slowly nodded with his head.

“I’m so scared, Bri…”

Brian wanted to be supportive and brave, but the truth was that he was scared too. Where was this blood coming from? Was it bad that Roger had gone into labor early? Why was he so pale and cold? Brian left for a moment to call Freddie and John and asked them to meet him at the hospital. He was going to need them.

When the next contraction came Roger screamed louder than he ever had, and there were tears in Roger’s eyes. He had never experienced so much pain in his life, and the concern that something may be very wrong, that their baby might be in danger, maybe even dying… It was too much for Roger for handle.

“You’re doing great, my love, okay, just breatheeee, breathe with me, will you?”

Brian’s hand was tightly on Roger’s and he made sure that Roger knew he was there, with him, and that he would be there no matter what. He was scared shitless, yes, but Roger didn’t need that right now. What he needed was an anchor, somebody to help him through this terrible time.

There was a lot of blood and Roger seemed ready to pass out. Where was that damned ambulance? Brian looked up and Roger panicked a bit.

“Don’t… leave me.”

Brian planted a loud kiss on Roger’s pale, sweat drenched forehead.

“Never.”

He thought that when the ambulance came things would calm down a bit because Roger would be getting medical assistance and the medics would probably tell them that they were exaggerating, that everything was ok… It was the other way round.

The medics kept making these concerned faces, they put an oxygen mask on Roger (oxygen? Why would he need oxygen?) and kept screaming at their comms that they needed blood, now, and it was so… distressing. The contractions were closer now, and Roger was in so much pain he could no longer think, just lay on the stretcher, with that mask on and his hand tightly on Brian’s… Who was so very close to losing it.

“What’s going on? Is the baby ok?”

“The baby seems to be…stable, yes, but we are a bit worried about your partner.”

“Roger? Why?”

“We’re here!” The driver said, just as Roger felt another contraction. But this time he wasn’t able to hold on to Brian’s hand and he promptly lost consciousness, making the paramedics curse repeatedly.

They took Roger away, and he was limp, unconscious and bloody, so pale that he looked already dead.

“I’m sorry, you can’t go any further, we’re taking him to surgery.”

Brian fell on the floor, didn’t even see Deacy and Freddie coming his way. He just felt somebody there hushing him and cried, cried and cried. They had been so happy… they had so many plans for after the baby was born, so many projects, so many things to do, together. The words of the medics kept repeating on Brian’s head “We are worried”, “We’re taking him to surgery”, “I need at least two bags of blood the moment we arrive.” He didn’t know a lot, but he knew that Roger had been rushed to emergency surgery and in those situations there was always a chance that the person may not survive.

“I’m going to lose him… And I… I love him so much, how can I live… how can I go on… I can’t do this without him, John, I…”

Deacy just hushed the older man, running a hand up and down, through his back. Hoping for the best.

“I should have told him more often how much I love him… how happy he makes me, god, we fight so much… Sometimes I forget to…appreciate him enough, I’ve been mean and he was pregnant! He’s allowed to complain! What if I never his voice again, John? I… he was in so much pain, he was so suffering so much... And he’d been suffering for hours while I was gone… I don’t deserve him…”

“Brian…”

“What if we lose the baby too? He was so happy, we had so many plans for him, I…”

He cried for a while longer on Deacy’s shoulder, suddenly hating everything. They had been happy just the two of them, why change things? Now Roger might not make it.

“I’m sure they’ll both be fine.” Deacy’s soothing voice said. “Roger’s stronger than we think.”

OK, that was encouraging. Brian dried his tears and tried to only think of that “they’ll both be fine”, “Roger’s strong”, “they’ll both be fine” …

By the time the doctor came to talk to them Brian looked almost like a person, even if there were still tear streaks on his face.

“So?”

“Your son is perfectly fine. He’s a bit lighter than expected, but he has no health issues whatsoever and a very nice set of lungs.”

Brian smiled. Of course he did.

“And Roger?”

“He had some fairly heavy internal bleeding, but we managed to find and seal the cause of the bleed. He’ll have to stay here for a bit longer, but he’ll be perfectly recovered in a few days.”

OK, now Brian was crying again, but from happiness. He had a son, and Roger was going to be okay. He would be okay in a few days. It was… overwhelming.

Their baby had some wisps of very fair blonde hair and was very small but he was the most beautiful he had seen in the world. He was perfect and when he held him… He was scared, but in a good way. Hopeful, ready.

Brian also kissed Roger senseless when the blond woke up.

“You scared me so much… I was so worried, I was so frightened for you, Rog…. You, and him, are the most important part of my life and I don’t want to live a single without you… Understood?”

“Sure, Bri, I…”

“And please don’t do that again. Please.”

“I’ll try not to.”

They kissed again, and there was a camera, to capture the happy couple with their bundle of joy. Roger complained that he looked awful but Brian assured him he was gorgeous. The baby took out one of his little arms and they looked at him, proud, happy.

Ok, maybe this really was the happiest day in Brian’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
